I'll Look After You
by birdofshade
Summary: Two years after After Hours, Marcy goes missing. When she comes back she's not quite the same as Adam remembers her. Sequel to After Hours, Adam/OC
1. Waiting To Die

The air hung humid in the soiled basement. Upstairs a man could be heard pacing and the woman could make out his muttered cusses through the air duct.

She didn't move, bound in thick, course rope, pinning her arms tightly behind her back. Every twitch and quiver sent a shot of pain between her thighs. She choked out a sob against the thick, bloodied gag.

She was going to die down here.

-

*ring**ring**ring*

Mac Taylor glanced at his phone, and quirked a brow.

"What's wrong?" Stella peered at him from the other side of the crime scene.

"That's strange," Mac hit the accept button, "its Agent Grey."

"Agent Grey?"

"Hello?" Mac spoke into the receiver, raising a hand to silence his friend.

"Detective Taylor?" The voice was weak, tired. "This is Connor Grey, Mar-" His breath hitched on the other end of the line, "Mar…Marcy's partner."

"Yes, I remember. How can I be of service?"

There was a brief silence before Connor spoke again, "do…has there been any…Jane Does in the past couple weeks?"

"Yes, of course there has, why?" Mac said, cradling the phone to his shoulder as he spun the stirrer stick in his beverage.

"Marcy's missing, Mac."

The cup slipped from his hand.

-

Her head smacked off the concrete floor as he flung her on to the floor. She groaned, pulling her legs up to her body as he went to pry them apart. A smothered yelp escaped her throat as the man raked his nails over the bruised skin of her leaving thin, long welts in their passing.

A chuckled admitted from him, "breaking so quickly, kitten?"

She blinked back her tears, trying to ignore the sight of her own blood, which coated the cold floor, as she heard the familiar sound of a bottle breaking. She crossed her legs tighter, whimpering as he yanked at the flimsy material of her underwear.

"Well," The man stopped his pulling. A hint of amusement lacing his steely voice, "I guess I'll just have to play with another part of you."

-

"Adam?"

He looked over at her grinning, "Hey Stella, what's up?"

Stella wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. She turned her hazel eyes to the ground, brushing some of her curly hair back.

"Stella?" Adam asked, a faint hint of worry lining his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Adam." She repeated, sucking in an unsteady breathe. She still couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "I-it's Marcy."

"What, uh, what about her?" His voice caught in his throat as she finally looked up at his panic stricken features.

"We have reason to believe she's been abducted." Stella said, trying to remain professional as she watched the young lab tech's face crumble.

"W-what do you mean, _abducted_?" Adam shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at his co-worker. "Well, the FBI, they'll-they'll be looking for her right?"

"Yeah, they, they are, it's just it's been almost three weeks, and this-" Stella looked away from him again, "the sonofabitch has been taunting them, Adam."

"Three weeks?" He whispered, trying to remember the last e-mail he'd gotten from her, the last phone call. "But she was in London a month ago."

"Agent Grey suspects he got her at the airport or was waiting for her at her apartment." She said, trying to keep her tone stoic, but failing as she briskly wiped some more tears away. "He's been sending them," She swallowed, disgust contorting on her face, "pictures, clothing, even a video."

Adam's eyes moistened as he, against his better judgment, asked, "A video of what, Stella?"

Not trusting herself to saying anything, Stella pulled the man into an embrace as she wept. "I'm so sorry."

He locked his arms around her, "It's not your fault." Adam said, and then dropped his voice as he murmured, "it's mine."

"Excuse me?" A strong, feminine voice cut through the air as the two separated. An older, African-American woman stood next to a young, pale man, whose hands were deep in his pockets. "We're looking for a Mac Taylor?"

"Oh," Stella wiped her eyes, "You must be Caroline. Marcy-"

"Yeah, yeah, she talks about me all I the time I know." The woman cut her off, waving her hand, "but this," she gestured to the younger woman's tears, and general disarray, "ain't helpin' the girl, so knock it off."

Stella put her arms around herself, as the young man stepped forward, "You must be Ms Bonasera." He put his hand out for her to shake, "Don't mind her, she's just as rattled up as you are, although she considers crying a weakness which renders her unable to express her pain during this time of vulnerability."

"Shut up, cherie." Caroline snapped, "You're here to help, not gossip."

"Sorry." The young man's brown eyes drifted to the other man, "you must be Adam."

His was tone considerately more quiet when he said this, and Adam felt a pang of annoyance. These people were supposed to be finding her, not pitying him.

"Got any idea who did this?"

"No. Serial killers with this type of-"

"Serial killers?" Stella said, "What do you mean-"

"Miss Allerdyce was in the middle of investigating a series of murders we believe to have been committed by one man. Doctor Sweets," Caroline directed her gaze to the young man next to her, "believes that they were committed by one man."

"So this guy has Marcy?" Adam asked, not really trusting his voice to be above a whisper.

Sweets nodded, his voice broke slightly. "Yes. The mocking, the teasing, the general brute force behind his actions, gives me the impression that it's the same man."

-

She winced as she rubbed her wrists together. Letting out a huff of air she tried to take the pressure off them. Rolling onto her stomach, the woman groaned, feeling the grime from the cot ground into her open lacerations. Wincing, she leered at her surroundings.

Filthy, small with the only light coming from a tiny window. Too tiny to crawl out of, even if she had the use of her arms.

A/N: Okay. First installment done. Yes, for the sake of the story I had to kind of destroy Marcy, and no, it does not get much better from here on. Be prepared, this story is rated M, mostly for swearing and violence. Besides, if I knock her down I get to build her back up again.


	2. Cellar Door

Why the fuck had he let her go?!

Adam paced Mac's office, raking his hands roughly through his hair as he scolded himself over and over. If he'd told her to stay, sure she might hate him, but at least she'd be alive, damnit!

He stopped, sucking in a breath. No, she _was_ alive, goddamn it, she'd be fine. They just had to find her first. He went back to his pacing, remembering how close they were only a few months ago.

-

_**December 25, 2007**_

It'd been well over a year, almost two, since they'd seen each other.

And both were perfectly content to spend they're vacations in his bed. Marcy smiled at him, from her position on his chest.

"What?" He asked, a grin creeping over his features as she bit her lip.

"Nothin'…" Marcy chuckled, nuzzling his neck as she sat up slightly.

Adam brushed back some of her hair…it'd grown out since he last seen her. He liked it long. "It's not nothin'…what's up?"

She looked away from him, a small smile contently resting on her pale pink lips. "I just missed this…this town, this bed, and of course it's nice to have you around as well, Beaker."

He twirled a piece of her dark hair around his finger. "Do…do you still, well, ya know…"

Marcy looked down at him, sadly, "you know I wouldn't string you along if I didn't love you, Adam."

Pensively, he asked, "how long can you stay, Marce?"

"How long do you want me?" She shrugged, lying back on his chest.

"As long as I can have you." He sighed, "I like having you around."

"Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you don't have me."

-

"Adam?"

He jumped, spinning around to meet his boss' concerned gaze. "Oh, boss, uh w-what's up? Any, any news or…?"

Mac shook his head, "I'm sorry, but the FBI has requested our help…and since you're the best trained in computer knowledge we'd like you to-"

"Don't." Adam said, cutting him off as his blue eyes moistened, "Please don't make me watch the tape, Mac."

His employer stared at him, "I'm sorry, really, I am but-"

"No!" His voice echoed through out the room, "I'm not gonna sit down and watch some fucker hurt her-I'm sorry but I can't. I won't."

"I know it's hard, Adam but right now you're the only thing that can help. You're the only one that can help Marcy." Mac kept his voice firm, trying not to be swayed by the man's tears.

"Please, Mac," Adam was begging now, "don't make me watch it."

Mac narrowed his steely blues at him, "Damnit, if you loved her like you say, you'd be looking for a way to help her! Not just sitting around and moping!"

"Fine." He nodded, tears falling from his eyes as he glared at his boss, "but you have to watch it with me."

-

Her head lobbed to the side as he tried to take hold of her face again.

"Aw, come on, kitten, let's see those pretty blues." The man chuckled darkly as she continued to twist away from him. He snuck his dirty nails into the soft flesh of her cheeks, dragging them down, and growled, "I ain't askin', bitch."

Jerking her head in his direction, he smiled to himself as she bit down on the gag. "That's better. Now, since you refuse to play along, I'm gonna give you a li'l somethin' to remember me by."

Her eyes widened as she heard a *click*, and a switchblade came into view.

-

Mac looked at Adam. "Ready?"

The man nodded, and Mac popped the tape in, watching as the images came into view on a large computer screen.

Adam flinched as a woman came into view, arms secured behind her back with rope; face down on a blood stained mattress. Dark hair lay sprawled and dirty, around her, whilst she lay still.

Mac let out a breath as the figure finally moved, and heard the same response from the seat next to him. Adam raised his shaking fingers to the keyboard. The image enlarged.

It was definitely Marcy, although it was hard to tell through the blood and cuts, but it was her.

"It's dark in there." He muttered and Mac nodded. "Yeah, find out where that light is coming from."

He pulled the frame back, fast forwarding and rewinding until…

"A window."

Mac turned to him, "What?"

He clicked some keys, and the previous image came up; Marcy's eyes were squeezed shut and the man (whose face they had never gotten a clear view of) was holding her by the front of her crimson stained t-shirt. Just above them was a small dirty window.

"Do you think you can get an outside image?" Mac asked. The FBI had already had the man's whereabouts down to a two mile radius, thanks to one of Jack Hodgins' grad students, who had processed one of the articles of clothing the bastard had sent back to them.

"Yeah," Adam smiled, smirked, really, "I got it."

A license plate.

-

She could taste blood. Her own, of course, had slipped through the cotton gag when he'd…cut her. Behind her, a bottle broke, and she instinctively brought her legs back up to her battered, scrawny body.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" He said, turning her over so he could see her face. "Hmm. Scabbed over. Good."

Gripping his throat he pushed her back down on the mattress as he slipped another hand between her legs. "Stay still." He growled, putting his hands on her hips as she thrashed weakly against him.

-

"You're sure this is the right address?" Caroline asked, eying the man wearily as Mac once again assured her it was. "Because I can't just go bustin' in to someone's home, Detective Taylor, murdering bastard or not."

"Don't forget masochistic mother-" Sweets started but silenced when she shot him a look, "…and I'm stopping."

"We're sure, Adam checked it three times over." Mac said, gaze set on the pair, "Adam doesn't fuck around when it comes to Marcy."

"Alright," Caroline nodded and pressed a dial on the phone, holding a finger up to the young man, "Sweets if you don't shut it, I'mma shut it for you."

"Shutting it." He said, looking down as he sighed.

"Agent Booth-yes, yes-if you stopped interrupting me maybe I'd tell you. Yes. Good, now she's at…"


	3. Never There

"Twenty three days."

She blinked as the man smirked down at her, watching as she ground her teeth against the gag.

"Ya know I hear they stop looking after the first forty eight hours." His black eyes never wavered from hers as he stepped closer. She hadn't been fighting him as much lately. Must have been the all water diet.

_One, two_-her feet collided roughly with his chest as he bent over her.

"Come on, kitten I thought we were over this?" He said, chuckling at her weak attempts to keep him at bay. He grabbed her ankles and pushed them back towards her.

A startled cry came from her dry throat as she deliriously tried to kick him off. She caught him in the shoulder, earning a growl from him.

"That's enough." He took hold of her ankle; throwing it to the concrete. He grabbed her t-shirt. "You're gonna knock this bullshit off, kitten, or I'm gonna seriously consider adding you to my list of broken toys."

The woman winced as he pulled the once white material over her head. A scrapping sound was heard and she stilled a moment. She knew that sound.

A frustrated scream came from behind the gag as the man dragged a shard from the bottle along her stomach. He chuckled.

And behind the screen of her t-shirt, she cried.

-

The conference room was crowded. Danny, Stella, Lindsey, Adam, hell even Kendall was there for emotional support. But most were sitting quietly, waiting for Caroline to call from Washington and assure them that the Kiwi was okay. The younger of the two had been adamant about waiting with his friend's former team.

"So," Mac looked at the young psychologist as he the lunch room. "How'd Ella take all this?"

Adam looked up, turning away from Kendall to look at Sweets, "oh god, how _did_ Ella take it?"

"Well," Sweets rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm afraid the FBI has been quite clear about not telling them."

"Wait-they don't know? What'd ya mean they don't know?!" Danny said, tone turning hostile as he approached the young man.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are? Any of you?" Sweets barked, "We checked her records, the only person who continued to call her after her disappearance was her family and Erica! And now you get all high and mighty about who they chose to tell?"

Adam put his head down as Stella glanced at him, the room was still and the air suddenly seemed so much denser than before.

"I'm sorry-I'm just not handling this whole thing too well." Sweets said, licking his reddish lips before biting them. "Marcy's-"

"I know, I shouldn't of…you really didn't call them?" Danny asked, still mildly astounded.

"We-_they_," He corrected, dropping his brown eyes to the ground, "thought if anyone was told they may try to contact the media, and I have reason to believe the more media attention he gets the more brutally he treats them so…"

Mac pulled out his cell phone as the room quieted once again. "I'm going to check in with Caroline again."

And with that left the room. Lindsey, who was still slightly bitter over Danny forgetting her birthday, crossed the room to sit beside the young man from the FBI.

"How-how old are you exactly?" She asked, feeling somewhat like an idiot after asking it. Sure it didn't matter, but Christ.

"I'll be twenty three in a month."

"Twenty-" Lindsey shook her head, exasperated as the team chuckled. "What is it with the FBI and the young ones?!"

"Everyone of 'em's a pedophile at heart, Montana." Danny smirked, laughing at her expression.

"Why? Is this a common occurrence?" Kendall asked, looking around the room at her friends much relieved faces.

"Well, let's see, Marcy was twenty two when she first started, and her grad students seem to range from…" Stella pouted her lips in thought, "maybe twenty to twenty seven."

"Really?" the blonde asked, "I'm not sure how pleased I'd be about working for someone younger than me."

"Oh, they love her." Sweets smiled sadly, "Fisher even gave her a vile of his blood for Christmas."

There was a beat, before Danny broke the silence. "Please tell me he was a suspect."

"Well, it was attached to a necklace." The young one shifted around, pulling a box from his side. Carefully flipping it open, he pulled out a small chain with a small red capsule like charm on the end.

"That's disgusting." Lindsey scoffed while Stella chuckled.

"That's commitment."


	4. Blurry

Her blue eyes jolted open as she heard a commotion upstairs. Trying not to move on her aching wrists she simply turned herself toward the wall. Her t-shirt was still pulled firmly over her head, making it difficult to breathe. She tucked her legs back up, sending a shudder down her spine as the dried blood between her legs cracked. A whimper came from her throat as the basement door opened again.

Instead of the typical mocking voice that usually addressed her, she was met with a comforting, familiar one.

"Marcy?"

The shirt was jerked down from her face, and she tried to blink the world back into focus. Slowly, his face came into focus, as he stripped his jacket off and cut the rope that bound her hands. "Can ya hear me, Marce?"

Concerned brown eyes inspected her carefully as he gently put her in a sitting position.

"Booth?" She whispered, her voice strained as she leaned against him.

"I'm here, sweetheart, we got 'im." He tightened his grip on her, "we got 'im."

A groan emitted from her as he took her hands in his larger ones. Welts discolored the pale skin of her wrist. Moving them from her back had elected sharp searing pain between her shoulder blades, even tiny moment every opening cut and gash that littered her sides.

"Marcy we gotta get you to a hospital." His voice brought her back to reality. Booth had been petting her hair, pushing it back and trying to keep it from her wounds.

"I-I don't think I can…" Marcy was panting, trying to not to lose herself amongst the sudden wave of fear that riddled through her. "I-I can't go back there."

"Back where, Marce? Where'd he get you?" He cupped her face, careful as always, and turned it toward him, "Where'd he get ya, Marce?"

Her face crumbled as she leaned back into his broad chest, "my apartment." Marcy went to pull her legs up again, but Booth's hand stopped her. It was easy to see he'd done…things to her, but that position would only cause more damage. "He was there the whole time, in my closet."

"You'd don't have to go back there," He kissed the top of her forehead, the taste of copper bitter in his mouth as he pulled back, "never again, you can be anywhere you wanna be."

She slowly brought her hands up and rubbed her face.

-

"They got her." The team turned towards their boss.

Adam was quick to his feet. "She's okay, right?"

"Physically, she'll be fine-" he started but Stella was quick to cut him off.

"Physically?" She snapped, "Mac, either she is or she isn't."

Her employer cleared his throat, "fine. Then no, no she isn't."

"Withdrawing right?" The man turned to Sweets and nodded, "Only natural after a traumatic event."

Adam let out a breathe, "Where is she? When can we see her?"

"Can't." Mac said, eying him sympathetically, "Caroline says that the hospital has put her under, so for the next few days it's family only."

"Well, we are family." Stella said, crossing her arms as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, Mac, come on, let us go, at least Adam."

Kendall nodded, "I agree. Stella too. It'll be good for her."

Kendall, although she had only met Marcy the one time, liked the girl. Always good to see someone who was enthusiastic about their field.

"No, Adam has court next week, and besides they're trying to put a minimum on her male visitors." Mac's blue eyes narrowed as he repeated, "family only."

"Oh, I'm going." Stella said, giving him the same look. "Fuck family. We're her family."

"At least the family that was told," Danny muttered, eying the psychiatrist again. "You need to call them."  
"Caroline said it would be best if someone the family knew did it, so-" Sweets shot his eyes over to Adam.

"What? Why are you-no." Adam shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't; besides, even if I wanted to I don't have their number."

-  
"_Whaddup_?! Allerdyce residence, Ellaiden speaking."

Oh god, Adam squeezed his eyes shut. Anyone but Ella. Instead of hanging up, like he desperately wanted too, he said, "Hey, Elle."

"Adikins! How goes it, love?!"

He choked back a sob at the girl's excitement, "Ella, honey, are you're parents home?"

"Psh, no, thank god. They're having their bi-weekly fuckfest up in Auckland. Why, what's up?" Ella clicked her tongue at his silence, "Adam?"

"Yeah, uh sorry," he said, unbeknownst her, he wiped his eyes and turned away from Stella and Kendall's watchful gaze, "What about Blair or Kira, are they around?"

"No…Blair's at an appointment with Vanessa and Kira's in New Jersey for a conference…" Her voice caught a little, "and don't ask about Nikki because he isn't here either."

"Elle…it's Marcy." He said, giving his neck a rub as he heard her voice break over the phone.

"What-what about Marcy?" Ella's normally cheerful voice quieted.

"She-somethin' real bad happened to her, Elle."

"Like…what kinda somethin'?" She asked.

He let out a sigh, "I-I uh, don't really know, they haven't told me much about it either."

"I, um, what should I do, I mean, everyone's gone and-and-"

Adam winced as he heard the young woman start to sob, "I'll send you the money, Elle, but can you get out there?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, but aren't you with her?"

"No, it-it's family only." He said, moving further away from the women, "you know I'd be there if I could."

"I know."

"I'm- I'm gonna send it to you now, okay?"

"Okay."


	5. Everybodys Changing

*Three Days Later*

"Before you go in there, there's a few things you should know."

Stella looked at the doctor, "Yeah? Like what?"

"Has Agent Booth informed you of how serious her injuries really are?" She asked, watching as the Greek woman continued to try to peek around her, and get inside the young woman's room.

"No, he just said they found her and she was alive." Stella went to go around her again, but once again her path was blocked. "Excuse me!"

"No, there are some things you need to hear. We would've told her sister, but it seems she's still underage." The doctor turned Marcy's chart over in her hands. "Regardless of how adamant she is about her maturity."

"Okay," Stella nodded, hazel eyes still darting from the doctor to the closed door behind her.

"I won't go into detail about it, but-you should be aware of how damaged she is."

Stella winced at the word _damaged_, but the woman paid her no mind as she went on, "She tends to shy away from contact, so I would avoid that if possible. Loud noises too, and try not to mention…what happened."

"What _did_ happen?"

The doctor smiled weakly at her, "you know I can't tell you that, detective."

"Hmm."

Stella opened the door, poking her head in the first thing she saw was Ella, fast asleep on the hospital bed, right next to his sister.

"Marcy." Sitting crossed legged on the starchy white sheets, Marcy was staring at the television. The woman's head jerked toward her, flinching, before realizing who it was. "Oh, hey Stella." She whispered.

Stella felt tears pang her eyes as she took in her friend's appearance. Marcy had always been pale, but now…she was down right pallor. The blue hospital gown draped over her, drowning her now sickly thin figure.

But her face…"What'd he do to you, Marcy?" She asked.

Dark blue eyes flickered around the room, as she tucked her knees up to her chin. Rubbing her face against the rough material she shook her head, wincing as the deep, harsh gashes stung on her pale skin.

Her face was littered with them.

-

"Ella, its Blair-where the fuck are you, love? Ma's freaking out, call me back."

Vanessa turned to her boyfriend as she undid her jacket, "still no answer?" She dropped her chocolate brown eyes to the floor, "it's not like her to ignore your calls, I mean, you're not Nikki."

Blair tugged at his shaggy brown hair, "I should call him, maybe he's got some idea where she went."

"Good idea, I'm gonna check in with Jay and Carson. She still stays over there sometimes right?" Van picked up the cordless phone as Blair dialed Nikki's number.

"Yeah, ta help out with the boys-Nik! Oh, thank-where are you?"

She watched as the man's face shifted from relieved to puzzled.

"On a plane to _where_, Nikki?"

-

"So," Stella had finally stopped her staring, about three minutes later, much to Marcy's relief. "Where are you staying?"

"Kira's place." Marcy said, her voice almost completely void of emotion as Ella stirred next to her.

"Oh, I didn't know you two got along."

Marcy continued to look in her direction, but was never quite able to meet her gaze, "we don't."

"Oh." Stella said, awkwardly, she watched as the young woman's gaze travelled back to the television. "You-you could always stay with me. Or Adam, you know he'd be more than happy to-"

"No." Marcy's voice was strained, the amount of talking tiring her, "but thanks."

"Why not, Marce?" Stella stepped closer to the bed, but stopped when the anthropologist flinched. "I mean, better with someone you get along with than some one who…"

Her voice trailed as Ella tossed, moving closer to her sister. Stella couldn't help but feel a little rejected as Marcy reached out and brushed back a bit of the girl's shoulder length brown hair. Ella's brow crinkled as a bit of the bandage from the woman's wrist caressed her forehead. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and the tiny woman, if you could call a seventeen year old a woman, sat up. She took one look at her sister, smiling softly before noticing the new addition to the room.

"Hey, Stella."

The woman nodded to her, "Hello, Ella."

"So…" Ella rubbed the back of her neck as Marcy glanced between the two women. "What're we talking about?"

"Marcy tells me she'll be staying with Kira."

The woman shook her head, "I said at, not with."

"Oh, does that really matter?" Stella asked, chuckling.

"Kira's gonna be moving around a lot for some new fashion line," Ella explained, leaning back against the pillows as Marcy rubbed her face, "we're gonna be staying at her place for a while."

"No." Marcy shook her head, the dark circles under her eyes seeming more apparent by the second, "you've got school."

"I can take some time off, Marce."

She shook her head again, rougher this time, "I said no."

"It's me or Nikki." Ella snapped, Stella's presence momentarily forgotten as her expression softened. "Since you won't come home."

Marcy blinked, no longer paying attention, simply staring half heartedly at the door as she tightened her grip around her legs.

"Adam will take her."

Ella turned to Stella, "you think?"

She nodded, never taking her eyes from the trembling woman, "I know he will."

-

"Well, sure she can, but shouldn't she be going back to New Zealand?"

Stella shook her head, "Ella said something about her mom having this chronic fear of rape. Marcy doesn't want to upset her."

"Okay, of course." Adam nodded, "Where is she?"

"She and Ella are staying at her sister's for a couple days." She said. Looking around the room she opened her mouth, only to close it a moment later. It was hard to talk about Marcy, after seeing her…the way she was. "She's really different, Adam."

He blinked at her, "what kinda different?"

"It's hard to explain. The doctor warned me about touching her, and she's so…quiet." Stella looked up at him, brushing some hair behind her ears. "She wouldn't let the male doctors near her."

Adam stared at her, not quite knowing how to take that. "Well, she's been through a lot, I mean, I wouldn't exactly wanna be prodded by some strange man either."

"Danny, too, Adam."

"Wh-what'd you mean _Danny too_?"

-

_Danny grinned at her, quickly making his way over to Marcy, "Jesus, is it ever good ta-"_

"_Don't."_

_He stared at her as she turned away from him, scoffing slightly. "Come on, Marce-"_

_He went to take her hand and she jerked away from him._

"_I fucking said _don't_!" She shrieked. Her hands up went to her face again as she roughly pressed her wrists against her bandaged cheeks. _

"_Marcy, I just wanted-"_

_Marcy's eyes darted around the waiting room as she started to hyperventilate, backing away from him. _

"_Marcy?"_

_She stared at the wall behind him as she slid her scrawny body down the wall. _

_Danny crouched down next to her, reaching out he dropped his hand as she snapped her head away from him. He cleared his throat. She paid him no mind, simply tucked her legs back up and closing her eyes._

"_Marce? I'm gonna stay right here 'til your ready, okay?"_

_She nodded, but kept her eyes close. He sat next to her and sighed. _

-

"Where is she?" Adam asked, a glare gracing his usually passive, upbeat features.

The woman said, "At Kira's, Ella took her home after she found out a about the...incident."

He licked his lips, shaking his head, "how's Danny?"

"Hurt." Stella sighed, "I'm not sure if it's over how she reacted or how she looks or-"

"How's she look?"

She sighed, and shook her head, "not-not good Adam."

"Can, uh, can you take me to see her? After my shift, I mean, not like now cause I'm at like," He inhaled, "cause-"

"Yeah, I will," Stella put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Just call Ella so she can give her some warning."


	6. So Ha

Marcy listened as her little sister set the phone back on the receiver. But didn't stop staring at the fan from her position on the floor.

"That was Adam."

She still didn't look at her.

"He's going to stop by after work, bring us something to eat." Ella said, watching as Marcy shook her head. "No."

"What'd you mean no?" She chuckled, "you love Adam."

"I don't wanna see 'im." Marcy whispered, rolling onto her stomach.

Ella sighed, "The doctor said you're not supposed to lay like that."

"I don't want him here, Elle." She felt the slight girl lay next to her and she turned back around.

"Why not?" Ella gently put her hand over hers. "He wants to see you, Marcy, he loves you."

Marcy shook her head, "not any more."

"Of course he does." Her smaller hand held her bruised one a little tighter, "it's Adam, he'd love you no matter what you looked like-you know that."

Marcy blinked, watching as the fan continued to circulate in a hypnotic manner. "No he won't."

"Why not?" Ella repeated, moving to rest on her elbows.

"I can't give him what he wants any more." She whispered, blinking numbly as Ella's gaze softened.

"Oh."

"Please" Marcy sat up, holding her sister's hand tighter, as she rubbed her other against her face, "please, don't make me see him."

Ella gently pulled her hand from her beaten face, "alright. I'll tell him your asleep or something."

"Thank you." She struggled to smile as the tears rose to her eyes, ignoring them, she stood. "I'm-I'm gonna go-shower, or something."

"Okay," Ella nodded, looking up at her as she left the room.

Marcy hadn't been herself, and along Ella loved her sister, dearly, it was beginning to wear on her. She missed Marcy. Her Marcy, not this…melancholy downer that had body snatched her.

Sighing, she stood. It was time to call her mom.

-

Nikki blinked at the sign in front of him. Not entirely sure where he was, he looked around the hospital.

He was looking for the Intensive Care Unit, not the maternity ward.

"Can I help you, sir?"

He glanced down at a small woman in scrubs. "Yeah, what's up, I'm lookin' for Allerdyce, ya know where she is, doll?"

The woman's face paled slightly, as she smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm afraid she's been checked out already…you must be her brother?"

"Yeah," his grey eyes narrowed slightly, "how'd ya know?"

"The accent, besides Ella said you might be coming." She ushered him toward a desk, "I think it's best we go over her chart."

"Look lady, I just wanna see my sister. Now either tell me where she's at or I'm gonna start pullin' fire alarms." The tall, lanky man glared at her, and tried to use his height to intimidate her. It failed.

"Look here, boyo, I know you're worried, but she ain't here, and someone needs to know what's going on." The woman's eyes grew fierce, "and you're the only one of age who's come to see her."

Nikki quirked a brow, "haven't the Yankees been down?"

"Only family member that is of age." The doctor explained, pulling the chart out. "Now, I'm going to warn you, it's not-"

"Just tell me." Nikki snapped, crossing his wiry arms over his thin chest.

She did. And the woman watched as the young man's face crumbled at the news.

-

"Where the fuck is my baby?!"

Blair winced at his mother's voice. "Ma, I told you-"

"Blair." He looked at his father. "You said you were talking to Nikki?"

"Fuck Nikki!" Ava growled, "He can take care of himself! Where's Ella?!"

"She's with Nikki." Robert said, "Why'd they leave?"

Blair put his head down as the phone rang, "Marcy-"

"Hello? Oh thank god," Ava sighed, putting a hand over her heart as Vanessa looked at her, "It's Ella."

The younger woman let out a sigh of relief. Three days. That phone call was long over due.

"Where are you?" Ava's smile dropped, as she whispered, "what happened to her?"

Robert turned to his wife, "Ave?"

She ignored him, "What does that mean _irreversible damage_?"

The room stilled, tense, as the mother broke down into tears.

-

"Wow," Adam stared at the girl, "you alright?"

"Fine," Ella shrugged, "why?"

"Because you look dead on your feet." He pulled off his jacket as she took the pizza from him. "Where's Marcy?"

"Laying down." She didn't meet his eyes. Clearing her throat she motioned to the kitchen.

Adam looked around the loft. It was so different from Marcy's. Designer art lined the walls instead of family photos. Everything was clean, and cold.

He glanced down at the counter and picked up a note that lay upon it.

_Dear Marcy,_

_If you're going to kill yourself, don't do it here. I don't need the property value going down._

_Kira._

He glared at it before tearing it in half. "Why would she leave something like that?"

"She can be kinda…" Ella's voice trailed off as she pulled some plates down. "Well. If she wasn't a bitch she wouldn't be ours."

"Hmm. How's Marcy doing? I mean, Stella said she was sorta, ya know…" Adam shrugged helplessly as he took the slice of pizza from her.

"Yeah she's still pretty out of it."

A silence hung in the air a moment, before the young woman went on.

"I was wondering…when I go home, if you could check in on her? I got a key made, and Nikki'll be here for a few days but…" Ella took a sip of her soda as he watched her carefully. "I'd just feel better if you were around, is all."

"Yeah, me too." He agreed, cocking a brow, "Nikki?"

"Only one I could get on short notice."

Adam let out a quiet chuckle as he felt his eyes heat up with welled tears. "Wha-what about Blair or Vanessa or…" He took a deep breathe as Ella eyed him sadly.

Ella picked a pepperoni off her plate. "Work. And I can't stay…she won't let me."

"What'ya mean she won't let you?"

"Says I need to stay in school, and I said I could go to school here, and she said something about the decline of the American Public School system." Ella said, smirking. "So I guess there's some hope for her after all."

Adam smiled as she tossed a key over the counter. A few tears strayed from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "When are you supposed to head home?"

"Thursday."

His brows rose. "Wow. Why so soon?"

"Marcy thinks a week off'll be long enough."

Speaking of Marcy, she sat gazing out on the city as the two continued to talk in the kitchen. Her feet resting gently over the railing as a cool wind drifted over the balcony.

She was getting a little sick of being the topic of every goddamn conversation. Blinking, she watched as the sky continued to darken, going from a hazy orange to a darkened purple.

Pensive on the outside, even Ella didn't seem to realize just how off balance she was. Internally she was struggling with something far worse then a few scars.


	7. Anybody Home

"What're you doing?" Marcy asked, watching as Ella took down a large picture of…well, what it was Marcy wasn't entirely sure of…Kira had a kind of morbid fascination with abstract art.

Ella smiled, glad to see her sister taking an interest in something other than ceiling and lighting fixtures. "Redecorating."

The brunette wrapped her thin arms around herself, tiredly leaning against the door frame. "Is Kira aware of your plans?"

"Psh. No." Ella grinned as Marcy let out a weak chuckle. "I might be young but I'm not a complete idiot."

"Hmm, well that's debatable."

The little one glared at her, which only caused to laugh a little more. Her eyes dropped to the woman's chest. "Is that my shirt?"

Marcy looked down, "yeah." She cleared her throat. ", none of my old clothes seem to fit me. Sorry."

"It's okay." Ella whispered, noticing how even her clothes seemed to hang on the taller woman, even if only slightly. Snapping out of it, she held up a box marked _my shit_. "Wanna help?"

Marcy looked at the box. "Hey! That's my shit! I put it in storage how'd-"

"Harper's my home girl. Hooked me up with the keys." Ella jingled them, "Come on."

Marcy took a seat next to her on the floor, hiding a wince as she crossed her legs. Her thighs were still to be tightly bandaged for the next couple days, as were her ribs. A majority of her injuries were welts, shallow cuts, things along those lines. But most of the worst damage was internal.

Marcy pulled out a couple picture frames still wrapped in newspaper. Ella shot her a glance as her bruised fingers carefully undid the casing. A grin stretch over her features; straining the split on her lower lip, as well as the deep laceration on her right cheek.

"What?" Ella asked, finding herself beaming as Marcy licked her now splitting lip.

"Uh, nothing, just Cara's really…green, in this picture."

"What?" She took the picture that was past to her. "Why is she green?"

"'Cause I'm stupid." Marcy shook her head, a small smile still playing on her lips.

Neither noticed the door opening.

"Of course you're stupid." A new voice said, and the two spun from their spots on the floor, "You're both stupid."

"You son of a bitch." Ella growled, standing now. Marcy on the other hand, stayed seated, trying not to panic as her little brother entered.

"What?" Nikki asked, dumbfounded.

Ella glared at him, "you know better than to scare her like that!"

He shrugged, dropping next to the calmer sister. "Hey, what're we doin'?"

Marcy gave him a small smile, but still didn't meet his eyes. "Redecorating."

"Oh, shit, let's paint the walls pink or-why is she green?" Nikki plucked the frame from the floor, grinning at it.

"Hey!" The siblings looked at the younger, "I'm not done scolding you!"

The two smiled, and Ella went back to the group. "You bitches."

-

Although Marcy was still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of a man in her home-well, Kira's home- she had to admit she found her brother's eccentric aura calming. Besides, she tended to fair better with his constant need for noise than the neighbor's pleads for silence.

"Hey." Nikki nudged her foot. "Baby Ci."

Marcy glanced at him, not bothering to move from her position on Kira's fashionable, but uncomfortable, couch. "Yeah?"

"I hear you totally flipped on this dude at his work."

"Starbucks?" She asked cocking a brow watching as he scrambled closer to her.

"No! What happened at Starbucks?!" He shouted, grinning, as he came to rest at her feet. Yes…Nikki's inner child was a slow one.

"Nothing." She stated. He pouted, but didn't push the subject further.

"Fuck!" He yelled, giving the glass coffee table a swift boot. The sound of glass shattering elected a harsh cry from the woman, who bolted up.

"What the hell're you doing?!" Marcy screamed, backing away from him as he stared at the remnants of the glass.

"I-" He looked up at her horrified face and cringed, "I didn't mean to."

Raking her hands roughly over her face, she closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. "I-it's…it's okay, Nik."

"I didn't mean to scare ya, Marce." He replied weakly as Ella came in the room. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she looked around.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, I-I'm just gonna head to bed." Marcy turned, and left her brother to pick up the fragments.

-

The next day, Nikki was slightly on edge. He didn't want another episode like the night before. He could see what Ella meant now. He could see how Marcy could be viewed as fragile. But it didn't seem to fit her. He'd have to find a better word.

His grey eyes flickered over to her prone form. She didn't seem the least bit bothered by what had taken place the previous night. In fact she seemed completely obvious to it.

"Marcy?"

"Mmhm?"

Nikki glanced up at the pictures now lining the wall, one in particular stood out, "where's Adam?"

She said nothing a moment, before looking over in his direction, "probably at work, why?"

He shrugged, "just wondering why he hasn't stopped by is all."

-

Adam sighed as he took his eyes off the screen.

"Hey, how're you holding up?"

He glanced at the blonde woman, "Fine, I guess."

"And Marcy?" Kendall's brown eyes never strayed from his worn features as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not good, according to Ella."

She lifted a brow, "well, didn't you see for yourself?"

"No. She, uh, she was asleep." He answered, looking up at his friend's sad smile.

"Well," Kendall said, "maybe you should check for yourself."

He shook his head. "She doesn't wanna see me."

"Of course she does!" The blonde grinned, "I hear she loves you."

"If she loves me then why'd she tell Ella to say she was sleeping?!" He snapped.

Her brow crinkled, "what'd you mean?"

"She was out on the balcony the whole damn time!" Adam crossed his arms, "she just didn't wanna see me."

Kendall placed her hand over his, "I'm sorry, Adam."

"Yeah," He groaned, tightening his hold on her hand, "me too."

-

Marcy stared at herself in the mirror. She'd never had any type of body issue before. Slowly she raised her hand and dragged her finger along the pink ridges left behind by the switchblade. Most of them had healed without infection, but a few, such as the split on her lip and a long cut that ran from just above her right temple and trailed down to the curve of her jaw, were proving difficult.

Sighing, she pulled open the medicine cabinet, and dropped her shorts to the floor as she began to remove the bandages from her inner thighs.

Best she try to fix the worst wounds first.

-

Ella continued to pack her bag as Nikki continued to open and close Kira's drawers rhythmically. He had been going through them…but after an experience with an underwear drawer disturbed him…he stopped.

"Yo, Tella-Ella."

She rolled her eyes, "what?"

"What's up with this Adam bloke anyway?" Nikki drawled, shutting the drawer.

"He loves her."

"He just doesn't like being there for her when she needs him?" He quirked a brow sarcastically, "nice guy."

"Oh, shut up Nikki, you don't know anything!" Ella replied angrily.

"I know he's not here."

She ignored him, but couldn't shake the quiet dislike of the Ross man she'd grown into having.


	8. 9 Crimes

-

Kendall watched as Adam raked his hand through his hair for the upmost time. She'd always liked him, he was sweet. Cute, too. But…she supposed he was overly sensitive. Taking a sip of her coffee, Kendall noticed how his blue eyes drooped heavily, half asleep at the table.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Adam jerked at the sudden noise, but didn't answer her. "Adam?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Those blue eyes blinked lazily at her.

"When was the last time you got some sleep? Or showered?" Kendall said, suppressing the urge to hold his hand again. Now was not the time.

"I dunno, a couple days ago, maybe?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger.

She picked up her purse. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

The man stared at her a moment. But nodded none the less as he took her outstretched hand.

-

"All packed up?" Nikki asked from the door frame as Ella closed her suitcase.

"Yep." She said, hauling it off the bed and dropping it on the floor next to Marcy.

"Well, best we call you a cab then." He said, a frown down casting his normally mischievous features.

Marcy gave her a soft smile and a careful hug as they walked to the door. "Have a safe flight."

"Thanks, Marce." Ella held her a little tighter, "you take care of yourself, kay?"

"Kay."

The two pulled apart and Nikki mimicked the girl's action, pulling the tiny woman into a hug. The pair spoke quietly for a moment before Ella got into the cab.

"So," The cabbie started, pulling away from the curb. "Off to the airport?"

"Yeah, but can we make a pit stop first?" Ella asked, staring out the window.

"'Course."

-

Kendall had taken it upon herself to tidy up Adam's apartment as he slept. Nothing drastic, just the dishes. He was fairly picky when it came to people touching his things, but hell, if she wanted to clean, he'd let her. He'd been asleep only twenty minutes when a light knock came from the door. The blonde turned the dinner plate over in her hands, and briefly contemplated waking Adam up to open it. But remembering the dark circles that graced his eyes, she decided against it. Setting the plate down, Kendall went to the door.

A young woman stood just outside it. Her dark brown hair was tied in a messy pony tail, and her already grim features dropped even more as she took in the sight of Kendall.

"I'm sorry, I- I must have the wrong address." Ella said, her accent quivering with her voice ever so slightly. Her fingers massaged her temple a moment before, she spoke again. Sighing, she said, "This is Adam Ross' address, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded, not fully understanding who this child was, and what she had to do with Adam. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No-but do you think you could give Adam a message for me?" Ella's eyes dampened as her stomach twisted into knots.

"Of course," the lab tech smiled, trying to ease the girl's discomfort to no anvil.

"Could you just to stay the hell away from my sister, and tell him that I never wanna see him again?" A few tears trickled from her light blue eyes as she turned and left, leaving a stunned Kendall in her wake.

-

"Ready to go to the airport?"

Ella sighed, "Yeah."

The cabbie nodded, and made his way to the airport. The teen leaned against the window as she sighed. She should've figured Adam had someone else. It only made sense. Marcy had been away a long time…it was only natural he move on. But Marcy hadn't, and that bothered Ella a lot more than she's admit. Marcy had only had eyes for Adam for the past two and a half years, and when she needed him the most he was off with…with someone else. Ella closed her eyes.

-

"I'm just gonna run to the store, I'll be right back, 'kay Baby Ci?" Nikki shrugged his jacket on, and offered his sister a grin as she fiddled with her hands.

"Kay." Marcy said quietly, moving to shut the door behind him; locking it, she went back to her room.

-

"Wait-Ella was here?"

Kendall nodded as Adam paced in front of her, muttering to himself. "Yeah, well, I think it was her, small girl 'bout sixteen?"

"Seventeen." He corrected, stopping to rake his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I didn't think to! Besides she didn't say it was anything important-"

"Just that she never wants to see me again!" Adam said, annoyed as he went back to pacing.

"Well, that part caught me off guard, what was I supposed to do?!" Kendall snapped, crossing her arms, "Tell her to hold on a minute while I get you?!"

"That would've been helpful!" He sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I gotta get over there."

The blonde dropped her eyes to the floor and nodded, "I should go."

"Yeah, you probably should." Adam muttered and handed her, her jacket. She snatched it from his grasp and left the apartment as he slammed the door behind her. He knew he was being harsh on her, but right now he really didn't give a damn. Kendall wasn't his first priority. Marcy was.

-

Lying on her stomach had become a habit for Marcy, and one she soon was sure not to break. Her ribs creaked and moaned in protest whenever she did, but laying on her back made her feel…vulnerable. Exposed. Her hands were locked over her head and she sighed, smiling to herself. It'd been weeks-a month really, since she'd been alone. Nikki had only been gone fifteen minutes and she allowed herself to bask in the silence of his absence. Ah, good times. Good times that were interrupted as a brisk knock sounded at the apartment's door. Stiffening, Marcy lay still as the discomforting sound continued to plague her.

Then the door opened. Snapping her head to the left, the anthropologist jumped off the bed. And grabbed the stun gun off the night stand.

"Ella? You here?" Adam glanced around the empty hall as he put the key back in his pocket. "Look, I'm-"

They stared at each other a moment. Marcy tilted her head at the open door, and took a step back as he made to close it.

"Don't!" She snapped, raising her shaking arm. "How'd you get in here?"

His blue eyes widened at the weapon, and he slowly moved to undo his coat. He looked down as he replied, slowly. "Ella gave me a key, Marce."

Adam discreetly took in her appearance. The pants she was wearing hung low on her hips and came a few inches above her ankle. Her shirt was wrinkled and seemed too big, but again rose high.

He gazed sadly at the thick bandages the incased her stomach. "W-what, uh, what-" He cleared his throat and dropped his eyes as she lowered the taser. Something was wrong. Different. He'd never had trouble talking to Marcy. Well, except that time in the elevator but that hardly counts. "How ya doin', babe?"

Blank blue eyes blinked back at him. Not quite sure how to respond, she shrugged. "Ella's gone." She whispered, and nodded toward the door, keeping a firm grip on her stun gun. "You can go now."

"What?" Adam's eyes widened as she slowly made her way out of the room, never once taking her weary glare from his figure. "Marcy, please, just-"

"Get out." She said. A hint of – was that fear or malice? He couldn't tell, and his heart ached at what had become of the woman he loved. Pulling off his jacket, he dropped it onto the couch before following her to her room.

"Marcy?" His hesitant voice chased her down the hall as she ducted into her-well, Kira's- room.

After looking in a few rooms, he found her. Not right away of course. Adam sighed and dropped on to the bed. Hunching over, he let out a groan as he buried his face in his hands. Rubbing his tired eyes, he heard a creak. Slowly looking up, he saw her pressed up behind a dresser. Her knees tucked up to her chest, Marcy watched his with cautious, wide eyes as she pulled herself into a smaller ball.

He slipped off the bed, but didn't move any closer. He simply offered her a soft smile, and stayed where he was.

-

About forty five minutes later Nikki returned two plastic bags in one hand as he carried a tray of hot chocolate in the other. Eric had hooked him _up_! God, he loved Marcy's friends. Quickly making his way to the kitchen, he didn't even notice a man's jacket laying discarded on the couch, until he fell on to it.

_What the hell? _The apartment suddenly seemed much to quiet, and he darted into Marcy's room. A man lay sprawl on his back, fast asleep, as was Marcy, a few feet away. Eying the strange man with suspicion, the boy-man, really,- man-child pulled the comforter from the bed and spread it over his sister. Nikki gave Adam a boot in the foot.

A grunt of annoyance came from his lips and he tried to blink the world back into focus.

"Who the hell are you?" Nikki said, his voice not so much threatening as it was curious.

"Adam Ross." He sat up, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You must be Nikki."

"Must be." Nikki cleared his throat, "you got her to sleep, huh?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I just, kinda, fell asleep and I guess, she uh, followed suit." Adam chuckled, slightly nervous. This wasn't exactly the introduction he had been hoping for with Marcy's little bro. He stuck his hand out regardless. "Look, I know-"

"No ya don't. you don't know dick." Nikki's grey eyes narrowed, "where the hell you been? I've been here almost a week and you haven't even bothered to call."

Adam's hand fell to his side, "I know. Last time I came-she avoided me. And I guess, I just," he shrugged, his eyes slightly fogged over. "I couldn't come back. She didn't want me here."

The men's eyes both trailed to the woman, now so small, asleep on the floor. Nikki's voice sounded strained to his own ears. "Than why did you?"

"Ella stopped by my place." Adam shook his head, "I think she misunderstood what she saw."

The younger man's brow quirked, "well, what'd she see? You weren't fuckin' a goat or somethin' were ya?"

"No!" He chuckled, "a friend of mine came over to clean my apartment. I think she might'a got the wrong idea."

"Who? Ella or the friend?" Nikki suppressed a smirk. Love triangle, sweet.

Adam sighed, and scratched his scruff. "I'm not sure. But apparently Elle was real upset."

"Oh!" Nikki grinned, chuckling-no, giggling evilly. "Fitzy got hold of the other woman!"

"She's not the other woman! There is no other woman!" Adam snapped, and sat on the bed. Gazing at Marcy a moment, he smiled softly as she nuzzled against the dresser. "There's only been one woman."

"Romantic." Nikki said, smirking, "boring, but romantic." He leaned his lanky frame against the pale green wall. Glancing around the room, he clicked his tongue. "I's not really you. She's self conscious is all."

The man's brows knitted together. "About what?"

Nikki scoffed, "What'd you think?"

"Oh, the scars?" Adam asked, and for a moment he thought Nikki was gonna have a go at him.

"Yeah, the scars, and the weight and the-" He stopped and cleared his throat as he stifled a sigh. "She just wants you to…I don't know, move on or somethin'."

"Why?" Adam said, exasperated, "I don't wanna move on! I like where I am!"

Nikki shrugged, "she thinks it's for the best. Something about not being whole or some chick shit."

The younger man absent mindedly picked at his nails as Adam stood. "Where ya goin'?"

"Home." He said flatly.

"Maybe you could stay the night." Nikki said, "I mean, she seems to sleep better when you're around."

Adam nodded, and looked up at the younger man, "okay."

Nikki grinned at him, and Adam was recalled back to one of the family photos. Of Nikki and Ella back when things were okay. Back when they were children.

How'd they manage to age so much in only a manner of days?


	9. You Found Me

A/N: Forgot to mention-Ekoc19 made me a trailer! It's awesome! And She's awesome! I want you all (all like 4 of you, anyways) to go check out all her vids, and give 'em 5 stars. They're kick ass. Thanks!

Marcy was up first. As usual, well, actually she had never been one to get up earlier, but insomnia had made her its bitch. So she was up early. The room was dark and she quickly scrambled to flick the light on-she didn't sleep with it off any more. Nikki must've turned it off. She sighed as she rested against the door frame. The woman crossed her arms and retreated to the kitchen. Plucking a carton of milk from the fridge she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Everything as of late tasted like cardboard. Bland.

The first time she had eaten something she's eaten it too fast and made herself sick, and ever since she ate slowly. But still in large portions, but nothing seemed to put the weight back on.

Absent mindedly, Marcy trailed her fingers along the out lines of her ribs, counting each one as she went. The apartment was warm, but the woman shuddered regardless. Every touch left a cold pang , and she briefly wondered if she'd ever get herself back from _him_.

Her mind drifted away from the basement and back to Adam. He seemed so…sad. She didn't like that. Didn't suit him. _He should be happy all the time_. Marcy mused, spinning the milk in her bowl. He would be, too, without her. Putting the bowl in the sink, Marcy retreated to the bathroom for a shower.

-

When Adam woke up, Nikki was sitting on the coffee table, staring at him.

"Oh good, you're up." The young man chirped, quickly moving to help the still half dozing other to a sitting position.

"How long have you been like that?" He asked, groggily rubbing his eyes with jeweled fingers as Nikki dropped on to the couch next to him.

"About fifteen minutes, look, I'm not gonna bullshit ya," Adam strained to understand his accent as he spoke rather quickly. "I need to get out, like back into the world, just for a little while. Not that I don't love my little Baby Ci, but this girl, Harper-"

"Ella's friend?"

Nikki nodded, "yeah, she totally wants me. But first I have to buy her."

Adam blinked, "buy her?"

"Yes, women, although they claim not to be whores, tend to make you pay for things before they let 'cha get at 'im." Nikki said, pulling a shoe off the ground and tugging it onto his foot. "You should know, you've got like four of 'em."

The older man rolled his eyes, and silently wrapped himself in the blanket he had been sleeping in.

"So, I'm taking 'er out to breakfast, and if all goes according to plan….dirty things will happen before lunch." Nikki said, happily, standing as he pointed toward the hall. "Marcy's in 'er room, if ya need 'er. But she'll probably ignore you…" his voice trailed off for a moment and he eyed Adam, "ya know, because you have a penis."

A disgruntled croak came from the man's throat, but Nikki paid him no mind. "If ya need me my number's by the phone."

Giving him a harsh, but heartfelt, slap on the back, he gave the lab tech a bid goodbye.

Adam cleared his throat and stood. His legs were stiff and he found himself off balance, cursing his stupidity. _Damn it, why'd I have to sleep in my jeans?! No one would've cared if I'd been in my boxers! No one!_ Leaning back on the couch, he cocked his knees a couple times, working to kinks out. He winced and made his way to the bedroom.

-

Marcy on the other hand, had been up for hours; completely unaware of the man who had been sleeping so soundly on her couch, was now in her door way.

"Hey, Marce?"

Dark blue eyes snapped from her book to him for a second, before dropping back to the book. So he tried again, "Marcy?"

This time she offered him no indication to have heard him. "Marcy? Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall. To the left." She said, so low he barely heard her, but he nodded his appreciation and ducted out of the room. Marcy went back to her book, fingers the pages, but not really reading the text. Closing it, she scooted back against the brass headboard of the bed, and dropped the hard cover on the night stand. Her dark brown hair starting to curl, she leaned her head against the board, and waited for Adam to come back. Which he did. Once again, he peered at her from the door way.

He hadn't really noticed the scars last night. He supposed he was too relieved to see her ya know, _okay_, to really notice. Most were healed, or at least mostly. But her lip wasn't, a crack down the left side distracting him as he trailed his eyes over her features. The most noticeable other was a slice that went from her temple to the curve of her jaw.

He met her cool gaze, and blinked back tears. The other nicks and cuts seem to be healing up nicely. His eyes left hers to move down her bare shoulders, and finally to her wrists.

"How're you feeling?" Adam never took eyes from her bruised and welted wrist as she crossed her arms.

Marcy shrugged, "okay."

"Can, can uh I sit down?" He asked.

The woman hesitated before nodding, and Adam took his place on the edge of the bed. Motioning toward her, he held out a hand, carefully. "Can, I uh, see them? Your wrists?"

"Why?" Marcy held herself a little tighter, and moved her leg so it could boot him off the bed at any moment. Don't think Adam didn't notice that, either. Gently taking hold of her ankle, he ran his thumb over it a moment. He felt her tense, but didn't look up. He shuffled a little closer and turned to inspect the room. It was nothing like hers.

"Because…" Adam started but couldn't finish when he met her eyes. A few tears had rolled down her cheeks and she was pressed painfully against the head board. He let go of her ankle, and winced as she sighed with relief. "Maybe I should go."

Marcy looked him in the eyes, "maybe."

"Do you want me to?" Adam tilted his head and watched her expression carefully.

"I…" Shrugging, she went on, "I don't know." Marcy had never been so torn. She loved Adam, but…she couldn't bring herself to trust him. And that scared her more than anything. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she pulled her legs to her chest. "I guess, maybe you could stay, if you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Adam asked, moving a little closer as he smiled.

"If you didn't try to…be anything, to me." She murmured, turning to look at him as she rested her chin to her knee. Blinking lazily at him, she offered him a weak, stained smile as he blinked back, confused.

He tilted his head, "what?"

"I'm not yours anymore, Adam," Marcy along the hem of her shorts, focusing on them instead of his saddened features, "and I don't to be."

"I-I don't understand, Marce, what-why not?" His voice cracked, as he stumbled hopelessly over his words.

Dark blue eyes closed as she sighed, "I can't give you what you want anymore."

"And what do I want Marcy? Sex? 'Cause if it's sex you know I don't care about that!" Adam was pleading now, and he moved to the ground. "Look at me." When she ignored him, he snapped. "_Look_ at me!"

_Dirty finger nails sliced through her cheek as he threw her to the ground, "next time I tell you to look at me, you look!"_

Marcy's eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped off the bed. Quickly back away from him, she stumbled back against the wall. "Don't!"

"Marcy, look, I'm sorry-it, it was an accident." Adam put his hand up to reassure her and she quickly flinched away.

"Don't!" Her voice echoed as she hollered, and he stared at her. Rubbing the back of his neck, he watched as she became to hyperventilate, roughly scraping her palms along her welted cheeks.

"Marcy, don't, don't do that." Adam said, gently as she slid to the floor, hysterical. Watching her rake her hands along her face, he briefly wondered where Marcy went. _His_ Marcy. The girl who spun in chair, and ate cereal from a box and wasn't afraid of anything. Much less himself. For a moment, he wasn't sure he could do this. Wasn't sure he loved her enough. Then he caught wind of what she was whispering.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_," Marcy murmured, rocking herself slightly as her breath struggled in her chest, "_I'm so sorry, Adam, I'm sorry_."

A few tears strayed from his eyes, and he moved a little closer to her. When she didn't seem to notice, he moved closer still. Tilting his head, he carefully place his hand on her knee. Marcy tensed instantaneously.

"Don't apologize Marce, not to me." He ran his thumb over the exposed skin and leaned back against the bed.

She watched his thumb with great interest, and her rapid stroked slowed. Finally, she put her hands down and wrapped her arms around her legs. Adam pulled his hand away, and she put her head on her knees.

"I…" Marcy started, but couldn't find the words. Sighing unhappily, Adam put his hand back on her knee.

"Did-did Booth saying anything about…"

A small smile played on her face, and Adam grinned. "What?"

Marcy met his eyes, and gently lifted a hand to his face. Cupping it softly, she spoke. "You found me."

Leaning his face into her warm hand, Adam nodded. "Mac helped."

"Ella called." Marcy told him, the smile never leaving her face, as panic rose in his blue eyes. "I'm real happy for you, Adam."

"It's not what you think!" He said, "she was just cleaning my apartment!"

Marcy ran a loving finger down his beard, stopping at his chin before she dropped it. "I think you should go for it."

"What?" He stared at her passive features as she shrugged.

"It was Kendall wasn't it?"

He nodded and she went on, "I like Kendall, she's hot and awesome. I think she'd be good for you."

"I don't want any one but you." He murmured, eyes once again wet with tears as she stood.

"You should go back to her." Marcy said, moving to get back on the bed.

Adam's brows furrowed, "I don't want anyone but you."

_You won't after you find out what happened to me. _She thought, before saying, "I just think it'd be for the best."

"Until you're ready, right? For the best until you're ready?" Adam's worried gaze was returned with a watery smile.

"No, Adam." Wrapping her arms around herself, she shook her head. "Just go."

He stood, and brushed some of her hair back from her face. "You want me to go?"

_Want? No. Need? Yes_. Marcy nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Fine." He dropped his hand, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead as he left the apartment.

-

"How'd it go with, Marcy?"

Adam didn't take his eyes off his hoho, but couldn't bring himself to eat it. "She told me to date Kendall."

Danny's jaw dropped, "get the fuck outta here."

"Swear to god."

"You know she doesn't mean-"

"Yes she does!" Adam snapped, standing. "She wants me gone, then fine."

He tossed his snack cake in the garbage. "I'm gone."


	10. A Quake A Quake

One Month Later

Stella glanced at the clock on the wall. She'd been sitting with her young companion almost an hour in complete silence. Marcy on the other had, seemed content to let her time dwindle aimlessly as she, too, watched the clock. It wasn't so much she wanted to be rid of Stella…she would just prefer it if she was no longer there.

Clearing her throat, the detective stood. "Well, Marce, this' been…fun, but I really should be going."

"'Kay." Marcy said, sighing slightly in relief as she accompanied her to the door. Stella turned to face her, flexing her fingers before wringing her hands together.

_Nervous_, Marcy noted, undoing some of the locks on the door so the detective could escape. It opened after a firm tug, and she rested against the door way. Staring at her with tired blue eyes, she asked the woman, "Do you have any idea when you'll be done with the evidence?"

"Evidence?" Stella asked, dropping her eyes as the younger woman nodded.

"I called Mac a few days ago. He said the lab would be processing Harrows' house." She explained, watching her friend flush. "I assumed you didn't mention it to avoid my discomfort."

"Marcy, I would've told you but…" Stella's voice trailed as Marcy stared at her.

"It doesn't bother me. Although when I inquired the reason, he was quite hesitant. Apparently agent Grey has resigned and agent Booth is emotionally compromised." Marcy tilted her head, "but as most of the CSIs in your department are as well, I was wondering why the FBI would pass the case on to you."

Stella blanched. "I don't know." She confessed, "but we're doing all we can."

"Okay."

Watching the young woman's stoic features Stella spoke again. "Do-do you want to know any thing or-"

"No, Stell. It'd go against your confidentiality oath." Marcy said, "Besides, I think I'm happier not knowing what he's done."

This wasn't true. She knew far more than what Stella did. She had been the one to process ever case file. They were reviewing _her_ notes, though the team probably wasn't aware of it. Patting her on the shoulder, Stella smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Marcy glanced at the door, "you should go. You'll be late for your shift if you don't."

She left without a good bye, and the woman was quick to lock the door once she was gone. Quietly retreating to the living room, she sighed as she sat on the tan couch. Looking around the room, she smiled to herself as she laid back on the uncomfortable furniture. Flipping on the television, she was quick to put it on a cartoon channel.

"_It's time for the wheel of morality!_"

Marcy's brows rose slightly at the off-beat characters. She'd never seen this show before.

-

"You're late."

Stella spun to face her boss. "Mac! Hey! Uh-"

"Well? Spit it out." The man smile tightly at her anxiety. Nodding toward his office he said, "Come on, let's go."

The moment he shut the door she was on him.

"Did you tell Marcy we were assigned the Harrows case?"

His blue eyes widened, "of course I did."

"Why would you do that? Don't you think the girl's under enough stress as it is? How would you like it if you knew your friends were examining one of the most private, humiliating moments of your life?!" She snapped, a fire he hadn't seen before in her hazel eyes.

"Because she had the right to know, Stella." Mac said, a glare set over his worn features. "She's not some kid, she's an adult, and when she asked who would be taking care of it, I told her."

Stella shook her head in disgust, "she's too fragile-"

"She's not!" Mac said, "She's been to hell and back and you have the nerve to call her _weak_?! Stella, you of all people should be able to relate to her right now!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

He took a step towards her, not noticing the younger man outside his office door. Adam hung his head as Mac went on. "You know what it's like to be trapped in your own home. How the hell do you think she feels? She's alone all the time, her brother said she can't sleep unless every closet in the house has been checked, repeatedly." Mac sat on his desk as he sighed, "Not to mention how half of us, who were so concerned when she was missing, hasn't said a word to her since Danny spooked her. And to top it all off she can't-"

His sentence broke off as he noticed Adam just outside his door.

"Can't what, Mac?"

He shook his head at Stella's question. "Never mind. It's none of our business any way."

"What'd you know that we don't?"

Mac stared at the door, nodding towards it. "I said never mind, Stella. Get to work."

As Stella exited, Adam entered. Keeping his eyes on his boss, skeptically, he sat in the chair across from him. The two men watched each other a moment. Mac's blue eyes cold and cautious while Adam's were tense and maybe even a little hostile.

"What do you know?" He demanded, never once breaking eye contact. Mac crossed his arms.

"You know I can't tell you that, Adam."

"Well I'm not leaving this office until you do." The younger man mimicked his defiant gesture as the boss' eye brow rose.

He chuckled, "really?"

Adam's face didn't change as he nodded. "Really. What's wrong with her?"

"Apart from being abandoned by her friends, co-workers, boss and apparently, older sister…?" Mac shook his head, "nothing I can disclose with certainty."

"Well," The lab tech cleared his throat as he sat up a little straighter, "what does that mean? What, uh, what's _uncertain_?"

Mac turned his eyes to the ground, then his back to the man as he stood from the desk. Looking out his window, he stayed silent a moment. As he pondered the best way to tell the young man something could seriously tarnish, well, perhaps not _tarnish_, but most definitely modify his view of Marcy.

"Mac?"

The detective closed his eyes as he heaved a sigh. "It's not my place to tell you, Adam." He turned to look at him, Adam's face now dampened with annoyance, and perhaps some misplaced shame. "You'll just have to wait for her to tell you on her own."

"I can't." Adam said, shaking his head as he raked a hand through his hair, "I can't just keep waiting for her, she doesn't even want me around, Mac. She won't talk to me."

His boss let out a humorless chuckle. "Hard to talk to someone that isn't there."

-

Marcy glared at the TV. "Seriously, Ri, what are they?"

"I have no idea." Erica tilted her head as the small animated characters bounced and hopped all over Kira's oversized television screen. "Dogs? Goofy was a dog."

"Goofy was a mutant hybrid between animal and man that Disney set about to create in order to fulfill his anti-Semitic doings."

Erica popped a brow, as she bit in to her cream cheese covered peanut butter cup, "get that little tidbit from your dad, did ya?"

"Maybe." The woman shrugged, scrunching her nose in what was clearly disgust as her friend dunked the cup in the plastic Philadelphia container, "look I know you're-"

"Shut up! They're amazing!" Erica snapped, resting the package on her protruding stomach. Patting it affectionately, she grinned, "besides, she likes it."

"I thought you said it was a boy." Marcy asked, smiling slightly at her friend.

Erica held up a finger, "_A_-don't call my baby an _it, B_-Fuck the doctors, look what they told you. And we all know-"

"Don't."

"What?" Erica shuffled up from her laying position next to Marcy, "it's gonna happen for you, Marce. And you have to believe me, 'cause in my knocked up wisdom, I know this."

"Hm." Marcy smirked as the door bell rang, glancing at it, she stood, "do all the women in your family suffer this kind of psychosis when they've been inseminated?"

Erica stared at her. "Just go get the fuckin' door."

Doing as she was told, the Kiwi made her way down the hall with a slight strut in her step. It was a good day. Erica had arrived home from her trip (with Eric, of course) almost three weeks ago, and had, for the most part, taken up residence in the Allerdyces' home. Since her stay, Marcy had found herself considerably calmer than the previous weeks. A few phone calls between her and one Lance Sweets (aka _Dr. Sweet-face_) had confirmed that she was most likely finding comfort in the maternal woman that she couldn't (or at least wasn't,) getting from her real mother. He called this transference.

Marcy decided she liked this. Checking the peep hole, her lithe figure froze as the young man shuffled out in the hall way. Popping it open with ease she stared at him.

"Hi."

"Heya, Marce." Danny grinned at her. "Lookin' good, kid."

Taking a quick down at the wife beater and boxers she was wearing, Marcy tilted her head. "Are you on drugs?"

"What? Me? Get outta here." He bent his knees as he continued to smile at her. Glad she was in happier spirits than their previous meeting. "Gonna let me, sweetheart?"

Noting the stun gun on the end of the hall table, she nodded, and pulled the door further open for him. "How's Montana?"

"Good. How's Ella?" Danny hung his coat up.

"Good." Marcy rubbed her cheek, just putting slight pressure on the healing scar, "look, Danny, I know I kinda-"

"It's okay, Marce. I know ya didn't mean it." He moved to put his arm around her, then quickly dropped it. Instead he offered his hand, and Marcy was quick to give it a gentle shake.

"Thanks." She muttered, nodding toward the den, "me and Erica are watching…well, I don't know _what_ we're watching, but it's been on for almost four hours."

Danny watched with amusement as she pulled him a little closer, as she had yet to let go of his glove covered hand, "now, Erica's all hormonal, but she's still real sweet, so if she refers to her fetus in conversation, do not refer it as an _it_. She doesn't like that." Marcy shook her head, "I don't know why."

"Oh god, you didn't refer to it as a fetus did you?" He laughed at her perplexed features.

"Of course I did. That's the clinical term for what is growing inside her womb right now."

"Well, is it a boy fetus or a girl fetus?"

Marcy shrugged, "doctor's test confirms it's a male, Ri insists female." She dropped his hand and made her way back to her living room, "personally I'm kind of rooting for hermaphrodite."

"Ya can't do that, Marce!"

As Danny jogged into the room, he beamed at the women. Marcy was sitting cross-legged on the floor now to a woman visibly in the third trimester. They were nothing alike in appearance. Marcy, tall and dark haired, this Ri, fair haired and petite…well, except for the beach ball she apparently had stuffed under her shirt. Which she was using as a table. Smirking down at her, he said, "You must be Erica."

"And you must be…Flack?" She hesitated.

"Danny." He corrected, glancing down at Marcy. Slightly annoyed.

Erica leaned a little closer to the woman next to her (who was completely transfixed on the screen), "I thought Danny had glasses?"

"He did." Marcy said, "He got rid of them."

"Oh." Erica nodded, patting the ground, "Have a seat."

"Because he's an idiot."

"Hey!" He snapped, looking at the smirking girl.

Marcy shrugged, "you looked better with them."

-

About an hour past before they were interrupted again.

"Seriously, what the hell are they?" Danny asked, completely absorbed in the cartoon.

"I think they're dogs-" Erica repeated, rolling her eyes as Marcy scoffed.

"They can't be dogs! This is Warner Brothers not Disney!" She huffed, "and for the last time-"

"I don't think Disney had the technology to create a mutant in the fifties, Marce." Danny said, taking a bite of his peanut butter cup.

Marcy rolled her eyes, "that's exactly what he wanted you to think."

The pair chuckled before a shrill ring went through the air. The women turned to the man, who shrugged as he pulled his phone out. "This'll just take'a sec."

"Messer." He said, shooting them a thumbs up as he listened.

Erica swung an arm around Marcy, completely ignoring her discomfort. "Ya know, Harper and Josie have been getting along lately."

"Really?" Her brow quirked as the blonde smirked.

"Well," Erica rolled her eyes, "it may have something to do with the fact that Josie's moved out to California, but that's not the point."

"Really? When?" Marcy shifted under the arm, but didn't remove it from her shoulders.

Erica squinted in concretion, "uh, 'bout three weeks ago, school, ya know?"

"Good for her." The anthropologist nodded, "and I take it-"

"Harper's continuing her studies at NYU." The other finished.

"Hm." Not entirely sure where this conversation was going, the New Zealander took a bite of a peanut butter cup. "Too bad Ella didn't get a chance to see her before she went home."

Nodding, Erica agreed. "Yeah, Josie was a bit bummed, but she got over it. Besides, they text each other like every hour, so it's not like they _really_ miss each other."

"True."

"Anyway," the woman snapped out of her daze, Marcy had a weird way of changing the topic of conversation without her noticing, "I was wondering if you'd like to fill Josie's place."

"Be a waitress?" Marcy asked, "At Puffs?"

"Just until you know, you decide you wanna go back to…wherever it is you wanna go, back…to." Erica's green eyes rolled up to the ceiling. That maybe, kinda made sense. Right? Of course right.

Danny closed his phone, and watched the two women a moment.

Marcy rolled her uneasy shoulders. Certain parts of her, such as her social skills, were still quite stiff. "Um, I suppose I could pick up a few hours, if you need the help."

"Great!" Erica grinned, tightening her arm around her. Danny shook his head before standing.

"Well, hate ta break it to ya ladies, but," He held his hands out, "duty calls."

Smiling up at him, Marcy pulled away from Erica. "I'll walk you."

As she watched him pull his jacket from the coat rack, the Kiwi couldn't help herself. "Danny?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"What're you doin' here?"

Shooting her his trademark smirk, Messer's caring tone didn't channel it. "I missed ya, Marce. We all do."

Her bottom lip quivered briefly before she slipped her arms around him. Clutching him tightly, a few tears slipped from her blue eyes. Gentling rubbing her back, Danny sighed as she began to sob.  
-

"This is a bad idea."

Kendall glanced at him, "what? Why? I thought you liked this place."

"I do." Of course he did. But this was his and Marcy's place. Not his and Kendall's. Adam froze at the sight of Eric, who did the same when he noticed the lab tech. Light hazel eyes switching from him, to the blonde, they narrowed distinctly. Tossing the towel, which had been resting on his shoulder, on the counter Eric stomped in to the back room.

Adam dropped his eyes to the floor with shame as Kendall took his arm.

"What was that about?" She asked, eyes flickering to the room as they sat down. "And why is that boy glaring at us?"

(Several seconds prior)

Harper nudged him, "Hey, Nik isn't that Marcy's boy?"

Nikki turned around, grey as darkening as they locked onto the couple. They darkened further when Kendall placed her hand on Adam. "Son of a _bitch_!"

(Present time)

"Oh, fuck." Adam muttered, waving at the young man.

Kendall faked a smile, waving as well, "you know them?"

"Hey, Nikki." He called, ignoring the woman's curious gaze.

Three quick strides and the man was in front of them. Looming over the two of them, he crossed his wiry arms. Tapping his foot insistently, he stared at them, shooting his glare from one to the other while Harper stood behind him. Calling out for Eric, she returned her focus to them when Adam spoke.

"Nik-"

"Shut the fuck up Adam." Nikki snapped, jerking to look at him, "I thought you said-"

"_I know what I said_!"

Kendall appeared shocked, as did Eric, who had just popped out of the back room when Harper had summoned him.

"Adam…" She whispered, and Harper was quick to step up to Nikki's side.

"Stay outta this, Blondie!"

"Excuse me?!"

Adam stood, as Nikki spoke again, "what kinda fuckin' head games are you playing?!"

"Me?!" Adam scoffed, "_I'm_ playing head games?! It's your goddamn sister who-"

"_You shut the _fuck_ up about my sister_!" The Allerdyce snapped, and Eric took his place between the two men.

"Hey-" when the peaceful hippie was ignored, he growled before screaming. "SHUT IT!"

The men quieted as the women were content to glare at one another. Inhaling deeply, the sandy haired man cleared his throat. "Look, I know we're all a little _tense_ about the current situation, but I think that we should all just count to ten and calm the fuck down before ya go screamin' in my goddamn restaurant."

"This is a restaurant?" Kendall glanced around with skepticism.

Eric's eyes widened to a maniacal state, "yeah, it is. Fuck up."

"What?"

Harper raised her hand, explaining, "Means shut the fuck up."

"Oh." Kendall crossed her arms, indignant.

Adam looked up at Nikki. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa-whoa, whoa," Eric held up his hands, a smile playing on his features, "I didn't call for apologies."

A few chuckles broke through the group as tension eased slightly.

"Me, too," Nikki sighed, "I guess…still think I should get to pop ya one."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck as Nikki uncrossed his arms. Eric was the one to speak, looking at Kendall for a moment, he asked, "why'd you bring her here?"

"Actually," Kendal interjected, clearing her throat with a flush, "I kind of dragged him here. Thought it might cheer him up."

Three unnerving sets of eyes gawked at her before letting out a simultaneous "Why?"

"I don't know." She said, cringing away from them. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Why, what's the big deal? He talks about this place all the time."

Eric beamed at the man in question, "you do?"

"Yeah?" Adam smiled a little, "I like it here."

"Sweet!" Eric high fived the young red head next to him, "free advertising!"

Harper's smile dampened a moment, "but wait-" Her green eyes set into a glare, "that means you're a cop, too!"

"I'm not a cop!" The lab techs echoed.

Nikki stared at them, still unimpressed with the whole situation. Grabbing his leather jacket from the chair behind him, the teenager left the group without a word. Harper followed him out with her eyes a moment, sighing as she turned back to the counter. She imagined it would be the worst day of her life when he went back to New Zealand.

A/N: Anyone able to guess the show? Review with the correct answer and I'll see what I can do about a brief cameo. Sorry for taking so long with the update, I couldn't figure out a way to end this one.


	11. Perfect Situation

"Nikki."

"And then he had the nerve to-"

"Nikki."

"Right in Eric's restaurant!"

"Nikki!" Erica shouted, cutting off the boy's rant. Her hazel eyes slipped to over to Marcy, who was watching with quiet amusement as Erica tried to spare her feelings. Of course, Nikki's crazed, insensitive rant was fun too. A small smile rested on the side of her mouth as the pair stared at her. Putting his head down in shame, Nikki gestured behind him.

"I'm gonna go, shower or something." He said lowly, leaving the room as Erica stood. Or at least attempted to. Standing, Marcy pulled the small woman from the couch. A grunt came from her as the anthropologist hulled her to a standing position. Letting out a deep breath, she smiled. "Thanks, Marce."

"No problem," She smiled as she went on. "You need to stop worrying about me. And don't fret over Adam."

"Why not?" Erica quirked a brow as her friend's smile saddened slightly, but did not drop.

"Because I'm the one who told him to go for it with Kendall."

Wide eyes stared back at the tall woman. "What?!" Erica snapped, "why the hell would you do something like that?!"

Marcy shot her an exasperated look. "You know why."

The woman's bottom lip quivered a moment before she shook her head, "no, you can't be serious."

"I am." Marcy sighed, wrapping her sweater a little closer to her lanky form. "I know what Adam wants," She shrugged, ignoring her friend's glare, "and I can't give it to him."

"Have you told him about all this or are you just doing that ominous, _he'll figure it out eventually_, thing you do sometimes?"

"Oh, the latter."

Erica let out a humorless chuckle as she got her jacket from the closet. "That's not very fair."

"What the fuck do you know about _fair_, Erica!?" That was it. Marcy had finally snapped. She loved Erica, she was _happy_ for Erica, but that did not give Erica the right to tell her about what was _fair_. Nothing was fair. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head, "I'm trying to do something nice for him and you think I'm being unfair?! I'm trying to do what's best for him and whenever I tell someone that they look at me like-" She was panting now, and tears were rushing down her face, catching in the scars. "Like I'm some cruel bitch, but I'm not! I want him to have what he wants, and I can't give it to him!"

Erica watched helplessly as the woman began to sob. Raking her hands roughly over her pale face, Marcy turned away from her. Taking a moment to compose herself she let out a deep sigh, as Doctor Sweets had told her to do. "I can't give him what he wants." She repeated. "And…that's just something I'll have to deal with in my own time. But it's not fair to ask him to…"

She shook her head as she scratched her neck. Erica pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head as she tried to compose herself. "It's okay to let it out, sweetie."

"I know." She sighed, closing her eyes a moment, "I just don't want to."

-

Kendall and Adam were still there when Erica made it back to Puffs. His eyes widened at the sight of her before he grinned. "Well, look at you!"

The pregnant woman smiled softly and accepted the hug that was offered. "I know."

"Congrats, Eric didn't mention how…" He could tell he was going in the wrong direction so he changed the original word, "radiant, you are."

"Nice save." Kendall muttered. Her brown eyes drifted to Erica, who looked suspiciously like Eric. It was kind of eerie. Replace the boobs and blonde hair(and the pregnant belly) with male features and _bam_! Eric. She held out her hand. "I'm Kendall."

"I know who you are." Erica drawled, giving her a once over. She was pretty, tall, blonde. Barbie-ish, even. Instant dislike. "Marcy said you work at the crime lab. She says you're hot and awesome."

Adam stared at the petite woman. Surprised Marcy had told her that. Surprised Marcy had told her anything. Her russet eyes went back to his blue ones as she spoke, "Danny was over there tonight. Marcy was rather receptive of him."

The couple, well, pair, really, watched as she undid her coat. Adam with shame and slight jealousy, Kendall with fear. She knew Adam would go back to _her_. It was only a matter of time. She was just a distraction until that happened.

"Oh?" Adam said, clearing his throat, "what for?"

"Dunno. Just visiting I guess."

Eric stepped back into the store. "Fuck it's getting colder every goddamn-hey babe." Planting a sloppy kiss on his girlfriend's cheek he gave her swollen stomach a rub. "How ya doin'?"  
"Good." The woman grinned up at him a moment before remembering there were others in the room. "Harper go home already?"

"Yep. Finished her shift half hour ago." Eric leaned on the counter. Smirking at Adam, he said, "Ya know I think there must just be something about the Allerdyces 'cause that girl's head over friggin' heels for Nikki."

"The lanky kid?" Kendall quirked a brow, he was cute, she supposed but…over dramatic.

"Yeah," Adam nodded, clearing his throat, slightly bitter about Eric's situation. Lucky bastard. "Nikki's her younger brother."

"Wait, doesn't she have a younger sister? Ella?"

"Yeah, she does." Eric said, helping Erica sit in a booth.

Adam watched, trying to ignore the lingering conversation he had with Marcy before she had left the first time. He spoke quickly, raising his eyes to the clock on the wall. "I thought Nikki was only sticking around a few days?"

"He was, but then along came Harper and well," Erica smiled, "you know. He's smitten is all."

The adults smiled at each other a moment.

-

She looked so much different. Marcy stared at her a moment before dropping to her knees. "Oh my god, look at you! You're, you're-" Her eyes widened, "oh my god, you're a little adult now!"

Cara grinned at her. "I know! Isn't it great!?"

"Oh, and look at you're little bag and jacket and everything!" Marcy took hold of the _young woman_'s lapels as she looked up at Helen, who beamed down at her, "Where'd you get this!? And do they sell it in adult sizes?!"

"No, Marce, they don't." Helen said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Marcy put her arms around the girl as Cara threw her arms around her. Looking over her shoulders, she continued, "Well, they should."

Helen shook her head, but the smile didn't leave her painted lips as she watched Marcy brush her daughter's hair back. Cara had been devastated by the news, and Helen and Marcy had agreed that the girl wouldn't see her until she was well enough. For Marcy that meant the scars on her face had healed up enough so it wouldn't scare the child. For Helen that meant the skittish attitude would be gone. And most of it was, so they had decided Cara could stay the night, as long as Nikki was near by, and Cara called her mom before she went to bed. Or if anything went wrong. Which mean the little one got to hold onto Helen's cell phone. Oh, yes, there would be long distance calls tonight.

But all that could be dealt with later. For Marcy knew the moment Helen stepped out that door, it was her duty to pump the child full of sugar and introduce her to movies she was most likely not mature enough to deal with. Welcome to Jurassic Park indeed.

Helen had been gone about half an hour when it started. One; the dvd player didn't work. Well, it wasn't so much as it didn't work as neither of them knew how to work it, and Nikki (who had just returned from a date with Harper) had decided taking it apart was the only thing that would fix it. Two, Helen had dropped Cara off with little warning, so the junk food was limited to a box of Twinkies and maple syrup. Three, some where between all this happening, Cara had brought_ it_ up. She wanted details, she wanted times and dates, she wanted when it happened, why it happened, and where the 'fucker' was. At first, Marcy was a little shocked by the cuss, but she let it go. It would've been rather hypocritical to correct her, seeing as the woman had dropped the 'f' bomb in front of her on numerous occasions. Shrugging, she rolled the Twinkie in the maple syrup.

"Well?" Cara looked up at her, an angry curiosity burning in her big green eyes, "did they get him?"

"Yes." Marcy replied stiffly, before dropping the Twinkie into the frying pan. This experiment was hopefully going to go well.

"And he's never coming back, right?"

Giving the girl a reassuring pat on the head, Marcy nodded, "of course, dear. The evidence is overwhelming, so it's safe to say he won't be seeing the light of day for a long time."

"Well, who found you?"

The woman's hands shook slightly as she turned the Twinkie, but Cara paid it no mind. "Well," Marcy inhaled deeply, "actually it was Adam."

"Adam? Like _my_ Adam?" She asked, a grin springing to her face. "That's so…what's that word that's like love but not?"

"Infatuation?"

"No, it's rome…row-"

"Romantic?"

Cara pointed an index finger at her, "that's it!"

Blue eyes rolled, but a smile snuck onto Marcy's pale features regardless. Plucking the Twinkie from the steaming frying pan, she plopped it onto the girl's awaiting plate. "I think there's whip cream in the fridge."

A shriek from the living room was heard, but went ignored as the two sat down at Kira's fancy kitchen table. Of course the topic was not changed.

"Did you thank him? Mom says you're supposed to thank some one when they do something nice for you."

Blinking, Marcy tilted her head, eyes drifting upwards in thought. She had thanked him, right? No. "Uh, not exactly."

"What?! Well," Cara looked positively aghast. It was cute. In a horrifyingly uptight kind of was. She crossed her arms, "you have to call him."

"Excuse me?" There was no way in hell Marcy was going to obey the wistful commands of a nine year old. She had a doctorate for god's sakes!

-

"Hello?"

"Hi, Adam." She sighed. God damn it.

Shocked into silence, Adam sat up from his couch. "Marcy?"

"Yeah, hey, what's up?" Trying to remain calm, the woman was content to glare at the girl's triumphant smirk. Adam opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her rushed continuance. "That's great, look, I just wanted to call and thank you," Marcy sighed again, agitated, "for ya know, finding me in a serial killer's basement before he, ya know…hacked me up into pieces and sent my discarded body parts back to the Jeffersonian."

"Um." Adam cleared his throat; he hadn't read that part of the case file yet. Dry mouthed and a little stunned he nodded to himself. "Uh, well, no problem, Marce."

"Well. Thanks." Bending her knees up and down, she groaned as Nikki entered the room, "oh, come on, you promised you wouldn't destroy it."

"What?"

She glanced at the phone as Nikki set the mutilated device down and picked her Twinkie up, "not you, look, I gotta go. Cara sends her acknowledgements."

"Okay. Bye." He muttered.

Looking at the ground she dropped her voice as well. "Goodbye."

There was a soft click, and Adam couldn't stop the grin that was settling on his lips. It didn't come off for the rest of the night.


	12. Always

"Am I a girl?" Cara asked, and Marcy nodded.

"Yep."

"Am I a real person?"

Marcy's eyes drifted up to the card stuck on the child's forehead. "Nope."

"Hm." Cara squinted, looking at Nikki for help, when she received none, she asked. "Am I from a movie or television show we've watched together?"

"Yes."

"Was it recently?"

The woman tilted her head, "We haven't seen each other in almost a year Care."

"Well, the last time we were together then."

"Yes." Marcy said, nodding. The girl was getting close. She and her brother shared a look. One of them would go next.

"Do I hang out with dinosaurs?" The girl grinned as the siblings nodded.

"Yep."

"Mhm."

"Am I _Cecilia_ from _We're Back!_?" Cara grinned as the others groaned.

Marcy mocked a scoff, sighing "Yeah,"

Nikki leaned into his sister, his glare a bit more serious than the woman's, "I think she cheats."

"I do not!" Cara shrieked, indignantly.

Marcy shook her head, "she doesn't. There's nothing in here that would reflect the image of the card."

Pulling the card from her forehead she looked at the older children, "so whose next?"

Nikki's hand shot up, "Me!"

"Okay, geeze, Nik calm-"

"Am I a real person?"

"No." Cara grinned at Marcy, who was snickering at the card on her brother's face.

"Am I a fake person?"

"No." The girls echoed, giggling at his perplexed features.

Furrowing his brows the boy crossed his arms. Grey eyes narrowing suspiciously at them, "Am I an animal?"

"Yes."

"Hm." He leaned back, his thin legs stretching out under the table as he drifted from Marcy's blue eyes to Cara's green. "Am I a _real_ animal?"

The girls looked at each other. "Define real."

"Damn it."

-

Clicking away at his keyboard, Adam didn't notice he was there until he spoke.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" He hardly spared the Italian man a glance as Danny leaned against his work station. He crossed his arms as the man ignored him.

"How ya been?"

Blue eyes slipped over to him, as he went back to his microscope. "Fine."

Danny leaned over his shoulder, "yeah?"

"Mhm."

"So's Marce." He smirked as Adam let out a quiet gurgle of annoyance. "Saw her a few days back. She's really into Animaniacs."

"That's nice." Adam said, picking a pen up and jotting down a few observations. Yanking it from his hands, Danny tossed it across the room. "Hey, come on!"

"Oh? What? Don't like a little commotion?" Danny's brown eyes narrowed slightly as he smirked, "Explains why you've been avoiding Marcy."

"Excuse me?" Adam snapped, raising himself to full height. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I think I'm the only one in the room bothering to give the girl a chance." Danny said, ignoring Adam's angered flush.

Huffing, Adam shook his head, before turning back to his work. "It's not like that."

"I know, I know, she wants you t'a date Kendall." Danny's glare dropped, and his tone softened, "That doesn't mean she doesn't want you around."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Yeah?"

Adam nodded, tilting his head slightly, "she called me a few hours ago. I think Cara made her."

"Cara?" His brow quirked, and Danny picked up the case file the tech was working on.

"They were neighbors, she's like eight or nine now."

Danny nodded, "oh. So," Shaking his head, and snapping himself out of his confusion, "gonna call 'er? Or visit or, ya know, anything?"

Taking the file from him, he shrugged half heartedly. "I…I don't know."

"Hm."

-

"So I'm not a fish, cricket, cat, dog, insect of any kind," Nikki sighed, practically growling, "or monkey. But I can talk and I'm in a popular children's movie of the past ten years?"

"Yes." The girls nodded, exhausted. It had been _three_ _hours_. For the love of Christ, why couldn't he get it? It wasn't that hard. Marcy rubbed her eyes, speaking quietly, "Nikki. You're in a very popular movie, about fairytales, set in a magic kingdom, and your character can talk. Your best friend hates you and is an odd colour and not a real person."

Nikki blinked, "so…"

"So why the hell haven't you gotten it yet?" She asked, watching Cara's head slowly drop toward the table. "Here's a hint, you're a farm animal, and really annoying."

"…Am I Jesus?"

"_No Nikki, you're not Jesus_!" She screamed, jerking the girl from her half-slumber. "We ruled Jesus out six times!"

"Well I'm just being thorough!" He hollered, glaring at the woman as she threw a piece of her Twinkie at him. There was a moment of silence before he let out. "Oh, it's on."

-

He heard the yelling the moment he stepped out of the elevator. Hurrying towards the door, Adam whipped his key out. Knocking briskly on the door, he jerked it open, or at least tried to. Groaning at the chain-lock, he called out to the siblings.

"Guys?"

"Adam?" A small voice called out to him through the chaos. A giggle followed, than a shriek. The latter was from Nikki.

Shaking his head, he asked, "Cara?"

"Yeah?" She let out a laugh as Marcy pulled some cream filling from her red hair. "Ew."

"Um, can you let me in?"

The girls looked at each other. Shrugging, Marcy nodded. Then glanced down at herself, and suddenly regretted wearing a pair of basketball shorts. Tugging them down a bit, she moved so Cara could open the door. Standing on her tiptoes, her pale hand slipped the lock from its chain. There was a moment of silence but he did eventually open the door.

"Hey." He smiled down at the little girl, patting her head affectionately before looking to Marcy. "How are you?"

Shrugging she wiped some cream from her face, leaving just a smudge in its wake. "Good. Well, actually-"

"I am the Lizard King!" Nikki threw his arms above his head, his face decorated in red war paint and naked from the waist up. "Muwahaha-oh." Let out a nervous chuckle, he dropped his arms. "Hey, Adam."

"Hey Nikki." He smirked, "nice …make up."

"Thanks," he gestured to the girl hovering by Marcy, "Cara did it."

Green eyes sparkled up at the man, "I used lipstick and my best markers."

"It's lovely, Care." Adam said, smiling down at her as she skipped towards the male Allerdyce. Taking his hand, she dragged him back to the kitchen. Leaving them alone.

There was a brief awkwardness, before Marcy went to speak, but was cut off by Adam.

"You didn't need to thank me."

Her eyes wandered from his shoes up to his chest, resting them there a moment, she shook her head before finally meeting his eyes. "Yes I did. Cara was right, it was rude not to."

"So that's why you called?" his blue eyes saddened, he went on, "Because Cara asked you to?"

"Well, the social standard, as she berated into me, is that when a person has done an honorable thing, the other shall give them praise and acknowledgement." Marcy said stoically as she held out her hand. "Want me to take your coat?"

Staring at the offer appendage, he sighed before nodded, "sure."

"Oh, wait," She held up a finger, and grabbed a small plastic tube from the hall drawer. He eyed it suspiciously before she smiled, "well, you boys need to match."

Popping the lid off, she took his face in her hand. Staring at her wide-eyed, Adam grinned as he leaned into her touch. "Why-"

"Erica's been hanging out here a lot. Sweets says it's good for me to have a symbol for matriarchy around." She brushed the vibrantly red cosmetic down his forehead. "Apparently it's called _transference_."

"And it calmed you down?" He asked, ignoring her indifferent stare as she let him go.

"More or less. I'm still not one hundred percent, but at least I don't go into a catatonic-like state or panic when a man speaks to me." She jerked her head to the right, "which is nice."

Lifting his hand to her face, he almost let it drop when she flinched, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Marce." He grazed her cheek, lightly taking the bit of cream that was left off with his finger.

Blushing heavily, the woman let out a hushed, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Adam smiled, letting her take his jacket. The shouts had started back up in the next room, and had distracted him from noticing his hesitance to open the closet. Her shaking hand gripped the handle a longer than necessary, before violently jerking it open. An empty blackness stared back at her, but not before a haunting glimpse of a memory slapped her in the face.

_His taunting brown eyes, framed by black rimmed glasses smiled out at her from the dark closet. "Hello, kitten."_

Shuddering, Marcy gripped Adam's jacket closer to her torso. Quickly, she snatched a hanger from the dark space. Forcing the material over the metal, she popped it back on the rack before slamming it shut.

Adam watched her do so in silence before gently taking hold of her hand. She wretched it away from him, eyes still slightly unfocused. So he tried again, pulling her hand from her chest, he smiled at her.

"Come on, Marce, let's go back to the kitchen."

Seeming to realize where she was, she offered him a tense smile before nodding. "Okay."

The kitchen was cleaner than expected, although a stack of playing cards had been thrown around it with exuberance. As well as a few discarded Twinkies, which no doubt had, had their souls crushed in an epic battle.

"What-"

"She started it!" Nikki screamed, pointing an accusing finger at his older sister, who rolled her eyes and picked up a towel from the counter.

Wetting it, Marcy said nothing as she turned her back on the group. Scrubbing some of the dried maple syrup from the countertops, she listened as Nikki went on ranting about how the girls had cheated.

"They gave me an impossible one!"

"Nuh uh!" Cara snapped, "We totally gave you hints! Even _I_ didn't get hints!"

"Yeah, well. She likes you better anyway."

Marcy nodded, "damn right I do," she muttered.

Adam smiled as the two began to bicker back and forth about who had a harder character. Looking over to Marcy, he trailed his eyes over her shoulders, taking in the bit of exposed skin. He'd noticed her wrists were healed up, but he could still see the faint out line of a layer or two of bandages wrapped around her torso. "So, where's Helen?"

"Convention in New Jersey." Cara answered, "She should be back on Sunday."

"She's letting you spend the weekend?" Adam asked, slightly astounded that her mother would give Marcy that much responsibility. He looked at Nikki who gave him an unsatisfied look. Just because he was here, did not mean he was forgiven.

"Erica's supposed to spend Saturday night with us. Just so Nikki can get some."

"Get some what?" The girl asked.

Marcy shrugged, "sexual intercourse."

There was a twinkie thrown in her direction, but it missed her entire as the boy gasped indignatly. "Don't tell her that!"

"Why?" Cara looked at the flushing Alelrdyce, "Marcy's already given me the birds and the bees speech."

"She has?"

"You're going to get drunk at a party, right?" The girl's green eyes looked innocently between the men, "_'intoxication insures the survival of the species_.'"

Adam looked at the woman who ignored him, going back to the counter top. "Well, kinda, I guess. Does your mom know what she's told you?"

"No."

"Thought so." Adam muttered watching as Nikki stood. Rubbing his war paint off, he quickly explained how since the Ross man was there, he did not need to 'play baby sitter', 'no more'.

"He's going to have intercourse." Cara said, nodding as she picked a card off the floor, "what's a Kenny G?"

"A musician." Marcy explained, taking it from her and putting it into the stack she was making. Crouching down, a moment, she quickly grabbed a few more from the floor. Giving Adam a sparing glance she nodded towards the living room. "Why don't you two go pick a movie? I'll be in, in'a second." She smiled. a false reassuring gesture in his eyes, but he accepted it none the less as he smiled down at the girl.

"Come on." Adam ruffled Cara's bright hair as he backed into the room, "I'll race ya!"

"That's cheating!"

Marcy watched the exchange with a heavy heart as the pair disappeared from view. Swallowing, she closed her blue eyes a moment, trying to down play the potential attack she could feel coming on. Adam wasn't a bad man, she reminded herself, in fact he was a very good one. She loved him, and he loved her. He'd never hurt her.

-

_He quickly let go._

"_I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-I would never-" he turned her around, "I didn't mean to-"_

"_I-I almost did. If, if I'd kept my mouth shut at the warehouse-"_

_-_

Her eyes opened as she inhaled. Adam wasn't capable of hurting her. But she was plenty capable of hurting him.


	13. Be Strong

It took her all of half an hour to finish cleaning up the kitchen, thanks to her wonderful ability to stall. This meant she basically finished in ten minutes, and sat on the counter for twenty.

When she did, eventually, wander into the den, she smiled as she watched the two on the couch a moment. The girl wide eyed and intrigued as she focused on the images on the large screen. Cara was so much different Marcy remembered, both physically and in maturity. She hadn't disclosed all the details of the attack, but she'd given the girl the jist of it. Adam on the other hand, well, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the sweet, hesitant man that she had left behind. His eyes flickering to hers briefly, he offered a smile as she approached them. Settling on the floor, Marcy tilted her head as she realized what the movie was.

"_Grease_?"

"She picked it!" Adam said, blushing in the darkness.

Meanwhile Cara giggled, "Isn't John Travolta dreamy?"

There was a pause.

"No," Marcy replied, "and he's too old for you."

"No he isn't!" The girl shrieked, "Look at him!"

"Care, this is from the seventies."

"So?!"

-

"Ya got 'er? I could take her if-"

"It's fine, I got her." Adam gently lifted the sleeping child from the couch as Marcy rushed ahead to open the door of her-_Kira_'s room. Pulling the blankets back, she froze. The closet was closed. She grabbed the taser from the drawer as she crept over to it. Sliding it open slowly, she peeked in as Adam entered. Standing there a moment, he adjusted Cara as she began to squirm.

"Marce?"

"Mhm?" Her dark blue eyes didn't stray from the empty closet.

"Everything alright?"

Sighing, she turned around to offer him another fake smile. "No." Marcy said honestly, "but it will be."

After putting the taser back in its rightful place, she tucked the girl in. Brushing some of her red hair back, the woman placed a kiss on Cara's forehead.

Crossing her arms, Marcy looked at Adam as he closed the door. "You think-"

"She'll be fine, babe." He smiled at her, and she hesitantly returned it, casting one last worried glance at the door as he ushered her down the hall. "Hey, um…"

He cleared his throat as he watched her fidget. After a moment he went on, "if…if you wanted, you know, you could stay with…with me, 'cause, I know, Nikki's gone a lot and…" Adam sighed, noticing how she had turned away from him, "and I don't want you to be lonely." _Like me_. He thought, remembering how empty his apartment felt.

"That's very nice of you, Adam." Marcy dropped her gaze to the ground, "but I don't want to encourage this."

"Encourage what?" He slipped his hand over hers, weaving their fingers together as she went to pull away, "Why- I know you're scared Marce, but I'd never hurt you."

Tears welled in her eyes as she met his clear blue ones with her own. Biting down on her quivering lip, she smiled at him. "I can't-"

He slipped his hands to her face, frowning when she winced. "Can't what, Marce? I'll fix it; just tell me what you need."

Running his thumb over the scar that ran down her temple, he pulled her close as she started to sob. "I'll fix it," he repeated, kissing her dark hair as she clung to him, a few tears falling from his own eyes now. "I'll fix it."

Marcy shook her head, and moved to pull away, only to have him tighten his hold on her. "Don't-"

"Please, just give me this." He whispered, "I haven't-" Adam sighed looking down at her tense expression. "I miss you."

"Adam, we can't do this."

"Why not?"  
She moved her hands to fidget with the buttons of his shirt, "because I don't want it anymore."

"Don't let this guy interrupt you life, Marcy," He brushed some hair from her face, "don't turn your back on me."

"I'm not!" Her gaze snapped back up to his, "honest, I'm not. I just don't want what we had before. I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy." Adam told her, ignoring the unsettling weight in his heart, "you-"

"I know, but I-" Marcy raked her hands over her face a moment, "it's complicated."

The man smiled, "you're smart, explain it to me."

She was silent a moment. "I can't-"

The front door swung open as two teenagers wandered in; Nikki and Harper.

"No, I just think that if they're gonna make a Transformers movie, they could at least put the theme song in it!"

"Oh come on!" Harper scoffed but quieted as she saw the couple, "oh. Hey guys."

Nikki grabbed her hand, "let's go t'a bed, babe."

The two slipped out of sight, but Marcy caught the beginning of their conversation.

"Didn't we see him with a blonde last night?"

A smirk came to her lips and Adam shook his head, "it wasn't like that, I swear!"

"Why not?" She inquired, "What's wrong with Kendall?"

"She's not you."

Her head tilted, "did you get that from a nineties movie?"

"Marce-"

"I wasn't trying to be mean when I told you to go with her." Marcy said, a sad smile on her face, "she's hot and awesome. I think she's good for you."

"We've been over this- I don't want Kendall."

"Are you gay?"

"What?!" He snapped, "No!"

"_Marcy_?" Cara's voice came through the door, and the woman promptly stepped away from him.

"I just think it'd be better for you in the long run." She said, patting his shoulder comfortingly as she past him. "For the both of us."

"You want me to leave?" He asked.

Marcy quirked a brow at him. "No. why?"

"Because you seem to want nothing to do with me." Adam said, shaking his head as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"Sexually I don't, but you're still a friend, Adam."


End file.
